Perfect Princess
by Vegeta's lil' Princess
Summary: * NEW* Bra a Super Star. After a year of making # 1 songs, videos and touring for a year the Saiyan Princess is finally back home.
1. Default Chapter

Perfect Princess

Discliamer- I don't own DBZ/GT or 'Split Personality' by Pink.

Perfect Princess

"Aww! My baby loves!" Bra smiled as she saw her white tigers Star and SF lying on the front porch waiting for her to get home from school. The tigers immediately perked up when they heard Bra's voice and walked over to their owner.

"How are my precious little angels?" Bra asked like a little girl as she walked intoher house carrying like a million heavy school books. Her tigers followed her in.

"Okay. I have to do my math homework. Then start on my English paper. And study for my history test. " Bra planned the rest of her day.

"Oh! I have to pick the music and start choreographing a new routine for the competition." Bra remembered noticing she was wearing her cheerleading uniform because she had just left practice.

"Grr!" The tigers growled softly wanting Bra's attention.

"Aww! I'm sorry babies! I know I haven't spent time with you in like forever. I've been hella busy with school and stuff." Bra apologized kneeling down and petting her tigers who purred their forgiveness.

"Hi daddy!" Bra said sweetly as Vegeta walked in from a day of training.

"You should be graining to become a Super Saiyan not playing with those stupid animals." Vegeta scolded. The tigers growled and roared viciously at Vegeta. They didn't like anyone but Bra.

"I'd train with you daddy but I have way too much stuff to do." Bra explained.

"What can be more important than training to be the strongest most powerful warrior in the universe?" Vegeta demanded.

"Doing my homework, studying for test so I can get straight A's to graduate with honor's so I can get into a great college so I can have a great career." Bra answered simply.

"You're a Saiyan! Fighting's in your blood! Getting stronger and going Super Saiyan should be our only goal! You are my daughter. A princess. A member of the planet Vegeta's royal family. The strongest warriors ever." Vegeta lectured Bra about her Saiyan heritage.

"Fine. I'll train with you daddy but only for an hour." Bra gave up going to her room to change into her fighting gear.

45 minutes later

"Bra are you in there?" Bulma asked knocking on the Gravity Room door.

"Yeah!" Bra answered.

"Have you filled out all your college applications? Because I have some form the top science school including the college I went to!" Bulma said holding them in her hand.

"Not now mother!" Bra screamed trying to dodge Vegeta's blasts and blast back.

"The deadline are next month! You can't procrastinate!" Bulma insisted.

"Fine!" Bra said walking over and turning off the gravity machine ending her training session.

"I'll do them later." Bra said opening the door and taking the applications from Bulma.

"No! You have to do them now! The sooner you send them the sooner you'll get your acceptance letter." Bulma got on Bra's case even though she knew her daughter was a genius like her and get into any college.

"But.." Bra protested.

"No! You're going to fill them out now!"Bulma stated dragging Bra back to the house.

"She's a Saiyan! She doesn't need college!" Vegeta called after them but Bulma just ignored him so he went to spar with Kakorrot……

"Let's see." Bra said to herself sitting down in her room and grabbing her purple glitter pencil.

"Name. Bra Briefs Vegeta." Bra wrote down starting to fill out the first of many college applications.

"GPA. 4.00" Bra wrote down proudly. She finished the first page quickly.

"No! I don't want to write a stupid essay!" Bra whined as she read the second page of the form that said "Write a 3-5 page essay on why you want to go to college." 

"This sucks!" Bra exclaimed looking over all the applications which all required essays.

"Ah!" Bra groaned realizing this was going to take days and she'd have to postponed her English paper. Bra sighed before heading downstairs to get a soda before starting the long college application process.

"Hey shorty!" Trunks insulted his little sister from the living room where he was watching T.V.

"Hey Pretty Boy!" Bra insulted back opening the fridge to get a soda.

"Hi everyone!" Dr. Briefs greeted walking in.

"Hi Grandpa!" Bra and Trunks both said.

"Grandpa! No!" Bra yelled running over and stealing his cigarette before he could light it.

"You're a sciencetist! You should know how bad this is to your health!" Bra scolded.

"I know Starlight." Dr. Breifs admitted.

"Dome on Grandpa. I'll help you out in the lab." Bra offered trying to distract her Grandpa. She'd have to stay up late know to finish her homework.

For the next couple of weeks Bra pulled constant all nighters. Everyday she had like a million things to do and not enough time. Every time Bra wanted to do her school work or choreograph and practice her cheerleading routine Vegeta wanted her to train. When Bra trained Bulma told her to go study. It was like she was being torn in two.

"Hey Bra!" Pan greeted as her best friend go to school.

"Hi." Bra yawned. Sleeping less than five hours was getting to her.

"Studying for our math test?" Pan asked knowing that was it.

"Yeah!" Bra said as they meet their other best friend at their lockers.

"Hey Blondie." Bra used her nickname for Marron.

"Hey!" Marron said cherry as they grabbed their books and binders. The three teen girls were sitting in their history class after launch talking before class started.

"Bra." Mr. Day called.

" I didn't do it!" Bra said like a reflex walking up to her teachers desk.

"What? You didn't get high honors in history and math on the national test." Mr. Day asked showing Bra the gold award with her name on it.

"Oh yeah! That's mine!" Bra said happily taking her award. Studying and working hard paid off with great rewards but it had it's downfall….

"Eck! I don't feel good." Bra complained resting her head on her desk in English a week later.

"What's wrong?" Pan asked concerned.

"My head hurts." Bra pouted.

"What' wrong Bra? Are you tired?" Mrs. Adair asked her favorite student who she picked for the Warriors Pride Award. A special award at that high school where every teacherpicked one student out of all their classes they thought was the best.

"I don't feel very good." Bra said slowly her throat starting to hurt.

"Why don't you go home?" Mrs. Adair suggested.

"No. I want to get perfect attendance and work on our project." Bra referred to the Victorian era magazine final project……

"Bra! Dinners ready!" Bulma said walking into her daughters room to find her in front of her computer busy typing.

"I'm not hungry." Bra said never stopping typing her articles on author Jane Austin. One of the five articles for the Victorian Era project.

"Are you sick sweetie?" Bulma asked sensing it.

"I'm fine mom." Bra lied concentrating on her paper.

"You have a fever!' Bulma exclaimed feeling her daughters hot forehead.

"You shouldbe in bed resting." Bulma said,

"No. I have to finish this and then write two more." Bra coughed.

"But your sick! You have a really high fever. You have to stay home from school tomorrow." Bulma went parental.

"No!" Bra almost screamed excepted she was losing her voice.

" I can't miss school! I have to get perfect attendance!" Bra stated.

"But you could have meningitis. I should take you to the doctor tomorrow." Bulma insisted worried.

"No! I haven't missed one single day of school for the past four years. Not even Sophomore year during finals when I had like 105 fever! I never gave up! And I'm not about to back down now!" Bra said determined to be the first girl in her high school to graduate with perfect attendance.

"I understand.' Bulma gave up knowing how much this meant to Bra. Bulma hugged her daughter before leaving. Bra worked until 10 then took some NyQuil before going to sleep…………….

"Hello." Bra answered her purple glitter cordless phone as she sat on her bed reading her history book.

"Hey girl! Wuz up?" Marron asked.

"Just studying for my history test." Bra answered.

"So you feel better?" Marron asked.

"Not really! I need my NyQuil." Bra said grabbing the bottle and taking a sip.

"I swear girl. One of these days you're going to OD on NyQuil." Marron teased.

"Whatever!" Bra rolled her eyes.

"At least there's one good thing about being sick. Dad's not making me train." Bra laughed.

"That's good." Marron laughed.

"Yeah. But I know he's going to make be train double when I get better." Bra shook her head.

"Hold up girl. I've got another call." Bra said hearing a beep.

"Hello." Bra said clicking over.

"Hey Bra!" Pan said.

"Hold on. Let me hang up with Marron." Bra said clicking over to her other friend.

"Hey. It's Pan. I'll call you back." Bra told Marron.

"Okay bye." Marron said hanging up as Bra clicked over to Pan.

"Wuz up?" Bra asked as she and Pan started talking about school.

"Hey Bra." Goten greeted passing by her room.

"Hey." Bra smiled as he walked in.

"I've gotsomething for you." Goten said a little shy.

"Really?" Bra asked. Goten just smiled his famous Son smile.

"Hey Pan. I'll call you back. Goten's here." Bra informed.

"Ohhh! My uncles there." Pan implied.

"Whatever!" Bra said knowing Pan would love it if she went out with her uncle.

"Bra and Goten sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S.." Pan started singing.

"Anyways!' Bra said hanging up on her annoying friend.

"Where my present?" Bra demanded playfully as Goten sat down next to her.

"Down girl." Goten laughed.

"First I want to know how you're feeling. Trunks told me you're hella sick." Goten said concerned.

"Yeah. I feel terrible but Trunks's loving it cuz I lost my voice and couldn't scream at him." Bra laughed.

"Why don't you stay home and rest?" Goten asked concerned.

"No. I can't. I want to graduate with perfect attendance." Bra stated stubbornly.

"But you're killing yourself. It would suck if you worked so hard and then couldn't go to graduation because you were deadly sick." Goten wasn't helping.

"Shut up!" Bra warned.

"Sorry." Goten apologized giving Bra a purple glittery star box with purple nail polish, lip gloss, and a star glitter ring.

"Thanx Goten! I love it!" Bra exclaimed hugging Goten.

"I'm glad." Goten smiled watching his crush put on the star ring.

"I hope you get better." Goten said leaving to talk to Trunks………….

"OMG! Guess what?!" Bra asked excitedly running into her house.

"What?" Bulma asked.

"I'm #1 in the graduating class of 2000!" Bra announced her class rank dancing around happy.

"That's great sweetie!" Bulma congratulated hugging her daughter.

"That's great Princess." Vegeta said not really getting what's the big deal as Bra hugged him.

"Now that your not sick you can start training again." Vegeta said.

"Later. I have to tell Grandpa!" Bra shrieked running off to spread the good news……..

"It goes around the world! La la!" The music blasted as Bra practiced the galactic hot dance routine she choreographed for her cheerleading squad. Bra danced around to the high energy music loving it. Graduation was a month and a half away which meant hardly any work cuz it was time for the fun stuff.

Prom was in two weeks and Bra was nominated for Prom Queen and she was going with Nick the hot blonde blue eyed smart football player. The next week was Senior Trip which Bra was really looking forward to. It was true that senior year was the most stressful but it was also the funest!

"Wow! Bra's good!" Goten commented to Trunks watching Bra do some high kicks and flips.

"Stop checking out my sister before my dad kills you." Trunks warned disgusted as they walking inside to play video games.

"I need to talk to you.": Bulma said walking over to Bra who was playing with her tigers.

"Wuz up mom?" Bra asked throwing a ball for her tigers to chase.

"Don't make a date for Friday night. I'm throwing your brother a surprise birthday part." Bulma informed.

"Okay." Bra agreed as SF brought back the ball.

"Bra! Training!" Vegeta yelled heading to the Gravity Room.

"Coming daddy!" Bra said in a sing song voice…………………………..

Friday Night at Trunks Birthday Party.

"Wow! You look gorgeous!" Goten compliment Bra.

"Thanx." Bra said modeling her galactic purple glitter star mini skirt, top, and go go boots.

"Wanna dance?" Bra asked Goten as the D.J. played a Trance song.

"Sure." Goten smiled as they walked to the dance floor.

Bra and Goten were getting a soda when they ran into their parents talking.

"Congratulations Bra. Your mom tells me you're graduating with honors and perfect attendance Chi Chi said hugging Bra.

"And # 1 in her class, and nationals exams, and she's also nominated for prom queen." Bulma bragged.

"Wow! You must be really proud Vegeta." Goku said impressed.

"I'd be prouder if she becomes a super Saiyan." Vegeta grumbled.

"Don't start." Bulma warned.

"Stupid human schools and traditions! She's a Saiyan! She need to train!" Vegeta argued starting a fight.

Bra just stood watching her parents fight over what she should be wishing she could tell them off or blast them.

"I have a request here for the lovely Bra Vegeta to sing from a secret admirer." The D.J. announced getting lots of ohh's from the guest and a death glare from Vegeta.

Bra was a little surprised but walked over to the D.J's turn table.

"Who do you think Bra's secret admirer is?" Marron asked Pan.

"I don't know. She has millions. But I do know she's probably going to sing one of her girl power songs." Pan said watching Bra on stage fixing the microphone stand as the music started.

"I want to be the best at everything. I want to be the perfect princess." Bra sang changing the words to Pink's 'Split Personality'.

"And I would never dare to give up. I'm a Saiyan." Bra continued.

"And now my college applications are due, and now Frezza's back, I hate always fighting to save the world." Bra admitted in her song.

"Tell me what do they see when they look at me. A genius or a warrior?" Bra asked.

"Ohh can you help me? Does anybody hear me? Can they even see this is my reality?" Bra sang with emotions.

"I'll say it again. I can't take it anymore. Although I'll always fight on. I'm not satisfied with this being the end." Bra sang.

"Ha. This is just the beginning." Bra smirked Vegeta-ish.

"One day I'll dance in the stars. One day I'll take off and fly away. Why can't I say this? Why can't I do that? What do they want from me? Tell me how to act!" Bra sang looking down.

"So I'm finally going to do what I want." Bra sang more powerful.

"Nobody knows be well enough to label be trouble or ever disturbed." Bra accused taking the mic off the stand.

"When you break it down I'm just two races." Bra sang walking over to her parents.

"Trying to train, trying to study, trying to go Super Saiyan. Everyone's go different expectations of me. I've go to be the Perfect Princess." Bra finished putting down the mic and running off as the everyone clapped.

"Bra! Wait up!" Goten called out chasing Bra outside.

"What?!" Bra demand taking out her anger on innocent Goten.

"I just want to say I like your song." Goten said timidly.

"Yeah well I just couldn't take it anymore. I mean do you have any idea what it's like to have a mom constantly nagging you to get straight A's and a dad who wants you to be the strongest Saiyan ever?!" Bra asked.

"Yeah. My mom's Chi Chi and my dad's Goku." Goten replied.

"That's true." Bra realized Goten was probably the only one who understood her.

"But you're a third class Saiyan and I'm royalty. The one and only Saiyan Princess." Bra couldn't resist as she looked up at the glitter star dark night.

"I just wish I knew who requested for me to sing so I could tell him 'Thanx'." Bra admitted after a few moments of silence.

"You're welcome." Goten said with his Son smile.

"What?" Bra asked confused. Goten just kept smiling.

"But the D.J. said it was from a secret admirer." Bra said.

"I know. I've like you for a long time." Goten confessed leaning in and kissing Bra.

"I love you." Goten whispered.

"No." Bra said stepping back away from him.

"No! I don't want a boyfriend! I don't believe in love!" Bra said harshly running away leaving behind a heartbroken Goten……………………

The Next Day at the Cheerleading Competition

"Isn't this galactic!" Bra exclaimed showing off the first place trophy.

"Congratulation!" Her friends and family hugged her.

"I have more great news! Your acceptance letter to my alumni college arrived. Now you can be a scientist like me." Bulma said hugging Bra.

"What? Didn't you hear my song yesterday?" Bra demanded losing her temper.

"Yeah! She's going to be a warrior!" Vegeta stated.

"No! I don't want to be a warrior! I don't want to be a scientist! I don't wanna! I don't wanna! I don't wanna!" Bra screamed throwing a tantrum her ki rising.

"I've had it! You two are going to give me a nervous break down!" Bra screamed at her parents her hair flashing gold. As Bra continued screaming at her parents a spaceship landed.

"I'm Frezza's brother. I'm hear to kill the saiyans for revenge." An ugly creature said stepping out of the space ship.

"Burn in hell!" Bra screamed blasting him into another dimension. When the smoke cleared Bra had wavy gold glowing hair.

"Bra! You're a Super Saiyan!" Vegeta said.

"I don't care!" Bra snapped sill in rage.

"My little Princess is a Super Saiyan!" Vegeta said proudly hugging his daughter.

"I am?" Bra asked happily as she powered down and her hair turned lavender.

After that Bra had a long talk with her parents. She told Bulma she didn't want to be a scientist and that she was going to go to college in California to be a zoologist or veterinarian cuz she loved animals. Or even go to LA to become a singer. But she told Vegeta she would never stop training…………..

"I'm sorry about last night Goten." Bra said approaching Goten at her victory party.

"It's just that I'm graduating in a month and then leaving. I don't have time for a boyfriend and I don't really want one. I don't want to break your heart but I don't believe in love." Bra had a heart to heart with Goten.

"I understand." Goten lied sadly as Bra gave him a small kiss on the lips.

"I'll make you love me someday." Goten promised watching his princess walk out of his life.

The End????????? 

Authors Note- Class of 2000 #1! 


	2. Princess Star

"I can't believe I'm home." Bra thought as her private jet landed in Satan City International Airport.

"Bra?! Are you happy to be back home?" One of the many reporters asked as she got out of the plane.

"Yes. I can't wait to see my family and friends." Bra answered smiling at the cameras flashing.

"Are you excited to star in your first movie?" Another reported asked as Bra walked to her purple stretch limo with her personal assistant and manager.

"I am very excited. I love this role and can't wait to start filming." Bra said as she go into her limo.

"Being a famous Super Star is harder work than being a Saiyan Princess." Bra laughed to herself as her limo driver drove towards Capsule Corps.

"I can't believe I haven't seen my family or friend in over a year." Bra sighed looking out the tinted window as they drove through her city.

Bra had no time to visit them. Her first single had gone #1, the video was #1 and her album debuted at #1 going 5X platinum. She also performed a sold out world tour. Now she was staring in her first movie. 

Bra was so busy reminiscing about her first year as a super star she didn't notice they had arrived at Capsule Corps.

"You're here Ms. Bra." Her driver announced opening her door.

"Wow." Bra said as she got out and looked around. Nothing had changed.

"Daddy!" Bra thought happily running to her house where she could hear her parents fighting.

"Looks like some things will never change." Bra laughed as she walked into her living room.

"Oh my gosh! Bra!" Bulma exclaimed shocked to see her.

"Hi!" Bra said running over to hug Vegeta.

"Hi daddy! I missed you!" Bra said hugging Vegeta.

"I missed you too princess." Vegeta told his daughter.

"Why didn't you tell us you were coming?" Bulma asked hugging Bra.

"I wanted it to be a surprise. I'm filming my movie here." Bra told her parents.

"That's great honey." Bulma said proud.

"Thanx. Sorry I can't stay but I have to go do a photo shoot for my next CD cover. I just wanted to see you!" Bra said hugging her parent again.

"Anyways! Come visit me on the set tomorrow. And tell Marron, Trunks, Pan and everyone else to come too. I want to see them." Bra said as she left………….

"I can't believe Bra's going to be a movie star!" Marron exclaimed as they arrived.

"I know!" Pan agreed as they walked into the movie set. All the Z fighters had come even Piccolo who wanted to see what the big deal about a movie was.

Everyone was there except Goten who told Trunks he had something to do and would go later.

"Wow! This set is amazing!" Johan said looking at the fairy tale castle that had been built.

"Look there's Bra!" Goku said pointing at Bra who was sitting down in a purple medieval sorceress costume being interviewed. They almost didn't recognize her with dark purple hair. Bra had dyed it for her role. 

"So tell me about this movie and your character?" The interviewer asked Bra.

"The movie is called 'The Perfect Princess' and it's about my character Violet Carter who's an only child of this rich high society couple. She grew up very sheltered and spoiled. She feels pressured to get straight A's, be student body president and basically little miss perfect for her parents. Then on her 18th birthday she's transported to a magical kingdom where she finds out she's a sorceress Princess named Flame and her real parents sent her to Earth's dimension to protect her from their enemies. Now Violet has to train to be a sorceress and save her kingdom." Bra explained the plot of the movie which sounded very familiar to the Z fighters especially Bra's family.

"Hey guys!" Bra smiled walking up to her friends and hugging them after she finished the interview.

"Come on. I'll show you around the set." Bra said as everyone followed her on a tour of the movie set……………..

"Maybe I shouldn't have come." Goten started having second thoughts as he arrived on the set. He wasn't sure he wanted to see Bra again. After all last time they were together Goten had confessed his love to Bra only to have her break his heart.

"She's more beautiful than ever." Goten gasped as he saw Bra in her sorceress costume talking and laughing with the Z fighters.

"No! I can't do this!" Goten said turning around to leave as all his feeling for Bra came rushing back to him…………………

Authors Note-The Saiyan Princess is back!


	3. Engaged Princess?

"Goten!" A Siren voice called out to Goten freezing him. He slowly turned around and was face to face with Bra.

"I'm so glad you came." Bra said hugging Goten affectionately. All Goten could do was hug her back.

"So wuz up? How have you been?" Bra asked with a smile.

"Umm. Fine." Goten answered softly.

"She's probably forgotten what happen between us last time." Goten thought sadly.

"That or she's pretending not to remember." Goten sighed to himself knowing how Bra could be sometimes as she talked about how she's missed everyone.

"Bra! We're ready to shoot the next scene!" The director announced.

"I gotta go!" Bra said.

"Hey! Maybe we can go out later with Trunksy, Maroon, and Pan." Bra suggested as she got ready to film the next scene………………..

"Tonight on Entertainment Tonight. We have an exclusive story. Singer Bra Vegeta getting married?" A reporter announced.

"What?" Bulma gasped shocked.

"Vegeta! Trunks!" Bulma called them.

'What is it woman!" Vegeta demanded mad.

"Bra's getting married!" Bulma exclaimed.

"Yeah right!" Trunks laughed but then shut up when he saw his sister on the TV with her boyfriend movie actor Nick Lawerance at the MTV music awards.

"First of all congratulations on your 5 VMA nominations." The reporter said.

"Thanx." Bra smiled.

"I just want to say that's the most beautiful ring I've ever seen." The interview told Bra.

"Thank you." Bra smiled showing off the 10 karat diamond ring as the camera zoomed in on it.

"So is this an engagement ring?" The interviewer asked Nick holding the microphone to him.

"Ummm." Nick didn't know what to say.

"You'll just have to wait and find out." Bra answered for Nick………..

Authors Note- Bra getting married? Ha! This a Vegeta's Lil Princess fic! Bra's the princess of the flirts!


	4. Music Video

"Hi MTV! This is the making of my video for my movie "The Perfect Princess." Bra said to the MTV cameras as she walked onto the set.

"This song goes perfect with the movie. I love it. The lyrics tell the story of what my character Violet is really feeling." Bra said.

"As you can see the set is an underground Rave." Bra said showing off the dance floor, lasers, bright colors, glitter, and lots of extras.

"I came up with the concept for this video which is Violet is at a Rave. She loves going to Raves to escape the pressures of being the perfect student or the perfect sorceress. It's where she goes to have fun. She's only truly happy when she's dancing." Bra explained how she felt.

"And through out the video they'll be clips from the movie that show what Violet is singing about." Bra finished as she left to shoot the video……………..

"And now the World Premier of Bra Vegeta's "The Perfect Princess" from the movie "The Perfect Princess." An announcers said as the video started playing on the TV nation wide for the first time.

"What do you want from me? Can't I just be myself tonight?" Bra sang in the middle of the Rave as everything went on around her in slow motion.

"I really don't wanna be what you want me to be. What do you expect from me? How can I make you see? That I can only be myself." Bra sang as they showed the part in the movie where Violet gets home from school still in her private academy uniform and gets into a fight with her parents.

"I don't know how to say. One day I'm gonna run away. Cuz you know I just can't be. Everything you wan of me." Bra sang to the part in the where Violet runs away to the magical dimension.

"What about my life? Do you care about the tears I cry every night?" Bra sang with emotions as they showed the movie clip of Violet crying in her room in her PJ's hugging her purple teddy bear she had since she was five.

"One day I'm gonna fly away. I just can't live another day. This way. And I don't know who I am. And I don't know who I wanna be anymore." Bra sang to the movie clip where Violet runs away from the castle in her sorceress gown and is standing in front of the dimensional portal to Earths dimension. Trying to decide in which world to stay.

"Can't I just live my life? You know it is my life. But I know I have to be. The Perfect Princess." Bra sang to the scene in the movie where Violet was being crowed princess of the magical kingdom.

"Human. Sorceress. Tell me who I am. Why do you hate me? Studying. Training. I can't do it anymore. Tell me what to do. To get through to you. How can I make you see? I just can't be the Perfect Princess." Bra sang as various movie clips flashed on the screen faster and faster until Bra was left standing alone in the Rave.

"Please don't make me be the Perfect Princess." Bra sang softly and beautifully as the video ended……………..

"Wow." Bulma thought after watching the video. All the z fighters could help thinking Bra was using the song, video, and movie as a metaphor for her own real life…………..

Authors Note- This chapter is dedicated to my friend Juu-chan who wrote the song "Perfect Princess" which Bra sings. Thanks Juu-chan!


	5. The End?

"That's beautiful darling! That's great!" The photographer praised as Bra posed for Seventeen Magazine.

"That's perfect! That'll look hot on the cover!" The photographer exclaimed as Bra laid down and posed with her tigers.

Bra was wearing a purple glitter bikini top, purple tiger print mini skirt, and purple spiked stiletto heels that laced up showing off her sexy legs. The outfit was specially made for Bra's photo shot with her tigers by a famous designer.

Goten walked in on the photo shoot as Bra was taking pictures with her newest pet a baby bear named Razzly.

"Hey Goten! What are you doing here?" Bra asked surprised to see him there.

"I can't believe you did that to me Bra! How could you after all we've been through together?" Goten said full of emotions.

"What did I do?" Bra asked not knowing what he was talking about.

"You lied to me when I told you I loved you! You said you didn't believe in love yet you're going to marry that actor! You're such a liar!" Goten accused.

"What?" Bra exclaimed shocked Goten thought she was marrying Nick.

"You just met him! We've known each other all our lives! How could he make you believe in love when I who's loved you all my life couldn't?" Goten asked. That's when Bra remembered the ring and what she said at the MTV VMA.

"Goten. I'm not getting married." Bra set the record straight.

"What?" Goten clamed down a bit.

"I was just kidding. Nick gave me this ring for my birthday. It's not an engagement ring." Bra explained.

"In fact I broke up with him." Bra added giving Goten new found hope.

"Really?" Goten asked cheering up.

"Yes. Nick told me he loved me and I told him I didn't believe in love. I never lied to you Goten." Bra said truthfully.

"Bra! Wardrobe!" The photographer interrupted just as Goten was going to try to convince Bra to give him a chance to prove her wrong.

Bra left to the dressing room without saying anything determined love didn't exist……………………

"Congratulations! Everyone's talking about how much they loved the movie and what a great actress you are!" A reporter said to Bra at the Hollywood premiere of "The Perfect Princess".

"I'm so happy. This movie meant a lot to me." Bra told the interviewer.

"You've always said you loved this role because you could relate to Violet. Why is that?" The reporter asked Bra.

"I know exactly what Violet went through and how she felt through my own personal experience. She grew up trying to be the perfect daughter for her parents then trying to be a different kind of perfect daughter for her real parents from the sorceress kingdom. I grew up training all the time trying to be the perfect fighter for my dad while also studying getting straight A's to be the perfect student for my mom. Sometimes I felt like I was being torn between two worlds where Violet was being torn between two actual worlds." Bra explained from her heart.

"Thanks for your time. Have fun at the premiere party. You certainly deserve it." The interview let Bra go.

"Thanx. I will." Bra smiled walking over to her parents who had heard what she said and apologized for making her feel like she always had to be perfect…………..

"We need to talk." Goten said gently escorting Bra away from her singer and actor friends she was talking to at the killer party.

"Not again." Bra complained knowing what Goten wanted.

"Just listen to me. Please." Goten pleaded and Bra let him talk.

"You said you didn't want to go out with me because you don't believe in love and because you didn't want to hurt me. But you're hurting me more by not even giving us a chance." Goten explained.

"How can you not believe in love if you don't even give it a chance?" Goten asked.

"Easily." Bra thought sarcastic.

"Please let me prove to you love is real." Goten begged desperate.

"Fine." Bra said finally giving up.

"Really?" Goten asked ecstatic.

"Yeah." Bra admitted making Goten smile his famous Son smile.

"What are you smiling about?" Bra asked annoyed.

"Nothing." Goten lied.

"Except that I'll make you believe in love if it's the last thing I do." Goten swore to win the Saiyan Princess heart.


End file.
